1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medicine and surgery and more particularly in an intubation device for positioning a probe or intubator into a duct of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the medical art that lacrimal fluids or tears are continuously supplied from lacrimal glands to wash across the sclera and cornea of the eye. Any excessive lacrimal fluid is drained by a duct system known as lacrimal ducts to the nasal passage to maintain an appropriate amount of fluid for retention by the eye.
Some patients experience a partial or permanent closure in the canaliculi, the lacrimal sac or the nasolacrimal duct thus blocking the drainage of lacrimal fluid into the nasal cavity. As a result of this blockage, the eye will continue to tear as the only means of dissipating the continuous flow of lacrimal fluid onto the cornea of the eye. The continuous tearing of the eye not only causes much discomfort and annoyance for the patient but also may result in more serious diseases of the eye if the condition is not corrected.
Various solutions have been proposed by the prior art to reopen the lacrimal drainage ducts of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,968 to Alkio discloses a method and apparatus for enlarging the lacrimal ducts through the insertion of a tube in order to preliminarily enlarge the duct. Thereafter, a spiral cannula is inserted into the duct through the nose and is then drawn upwardly into the duct. The tube is then removed leaving the cannula in the duct for drainage of secretion between the spirals of the cannula.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,284 to Parker discloses a replacement tube for the lacrimal drainage ducts having a tube comprising elongated end portions with an expanded central portion which adjoins the adjacent end portions. The end portions exhibit a drainage passage extending therethrough and communicating with the expanded central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,272 to Guibor teaches a reconstructive replacement channel for a lacrimal drainage duct including a pair of steel probes surrounded by a silicon tubing which is inserted inwardly into the lacrimal duct. The probe has a helix shape to enable the probe to be inserted with greater ease into the lacrimal passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,395 to Martinez discloses an intubation set having a first and a second probe, each having a flexible sheath thereon interconnected by an intermediate tubing. The pair of probes are passed through the puncti lacrimalia, the canaliculi, the lacrimal sac and the nasolacrimal ducts into the nose. The probes were then withdrawn leaving the flexible sheaths. The sheaths were then pulled from the nose to position the intermediate tubing into the lacrimal ducts.
The foregoing patents have met with varying success in solving the needs of the medical art. For example, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,395 has solved many of the important needs in the medical art and in many instances was the optimum solution for patients suffering from the foregoing illnesses. However, on occasion, the physician experienced difficulty in locating the distal ends of the probes when the probes were positioned in the nasal cavity of the patient.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to improve upon the foregoing patents and provide an intubation device for insertion within a duct of a patient wherein the distal ends of the probes may be conveniently and quickly located by the physician by illuminating the distal ends of the probes with a light source.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device which may be readily and economically affixable to a portable light source or flashlight which light sources are generally available in the medical art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source having a first and a second probe encompassed by a first and a second translucent sheath with the probes being affixable to the light source permitting the sheaths to be inserted within the ducts of a patient with distal ends of the sheaths being illuminated by the light source.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source wherein the first and second probes comprise light conducting means to permit the transmission of light along the interior length of the probes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source wherein the light conducting means of the first and second probes comprise fiber optic means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source wherein the first and second sheaths are interconnected by an intermediate portion which may be drawn into the duct of a patient upon the first and second sheaths being drawn through the duct to position the intermediate portion therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source wherein the intubation device has a low cost to enable the first and second probes to be disposable after insertion of the first and second sheaths within the ducts of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an intubation device for use with a light source wherein the first and second sheaths of the flexible translucent tubing is less supple than the intermediate portion for maintaining the position of the first and second sheaths on the first and second probes during insertion thereof and for permitting the positioning of the more supple intermediate portion within the duct of the patient.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.